


Avonlea, Sueños de Esperanzas

by Selkie25



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selkie25/pseuds/Selkie25
Summary: (S/N)(L/N) es una maestra  que ha sido transferida a Avonlea por trabajo, pero lo que no esperaba es encontrarse con gente maravillosa que hará de su vida una aventura y en la que encontrará nuevos amores....Fanfic basado en la serie de Netflix sobre el libro "Ana la de Tejas Verdes" de Lucy Maud Montgomery .  (Ningún personaje me pertenece){Lector femenino}
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Avonlea, Sueños de Esperanzas

Mis caballos tiraba potente de la ponderoso carro que manejaba con el fin de llegar a mi destino final, Avonlea. Gracias a las recomendaciones de la señora Muriel Stacy -ahora Lacroix-, solicitó que la junta calificara mi acta para el puesto de maestra. Estaba impaciente por llegar y empezar a repartir sabiduría entre los niños y niñas. Mi situación como solterona me ha permitido manejar mi vida con más libertad de la que pudo desposada, él podía viajar tanto como él quería y estudiar tanto como podía. Me pregunto qué aventura me estará esperando.

~~ <> <> <> <> ~~

Mi llegada a la gran ciudad de Avonlea es recibida calurosamente con los campos de cebada. El paisaje a mi alrededor me parecía realmente sacado de un cuadro, los primeros rayos de la primavera me abrazaban mientras llega a mi vivienda temporal.

La casa tenia un aspecto encantador, ya me imaginaba viviendo en ella nada más verla. Pare el carro enfrente de la entrada y me acerque al porche de este para tocar la puerta. Los minutos pasaron y la puerta se abrió, revelando la figura de una mujer adulta con el cabello recogido en un pañuelo.

-¡ (S / N)! Me alegro de que estés aquí, espero que no te haya sido difícil encontrar la casa-dijeron la señora Lacroix, apartándose de la puerta de entrada, que entró junto a mis maletas al interior.

-Al contrario, me ha resultado fácil llegar hasta aquí gracias a sus indicaciones- respondo mientras dejaba mi ligero abrigo y pertenencias en la entrada.

-Genial, entonces déjame que te muestre la casa y te dejé sola para que te instales- dice mientras asiento con la cabeza.

La casa se conservaba en un buen estado, a pesar que nadie vivía allí desde que la señorita Lacroix se mudó con su marido e hijastra. Aún así me encanta el estilo sencillo de la decoración, en cuanto se marchó la maestra empecé a sacar mis pertenencias. Por desgracia, no traía conmigo muchos objetos de valor, pues la mayoría de los empeños para pagar la mayoría de mis viajes o se perdieron en el transcurso de estos.

Aun así conservaba conmigo el ajuar que hizo mi madre para mí, con la esperanza de que yo lo pusiera en mi boda y el reloj de mi padre.

En la tarde me encontré disfrutando de un conmovedor libro de unos personajes con actitudes parecidas que se ven obligados a enfrentar varias situaciones pero sobre todo superar el orgullo de él y los prejuicios de ella hacia él. En mi cabeza me re formulo varios encuentros con un verdadero amor que no le pongo cara como si fuera una colegiala. Unos golpes en la puerta, interrumpen mis fantasías. Me acerco a esta y la abro, enfrente a mi se encuentra paradas dos mujeres de mi misma edad con cesta de estambre.

-Buenas tardes, señoritas. ¿Qué se le ofrece? - digo mientras ofrezco la mano como saludo.

-Buenas tardes, somos Diana Baynard y esta es mi amiga, Ruby Spurgeon. Veníamos a darle la bienvenida a Avonlea, permítanos ofrecerle este pastel de carne horneado por servidora-, Diana aceptará el saludo, mientras que Ruby me ofreció la cesta con el pastel de carne.

-Gracias por el pastel, soja (S / N) (L / N). Permitirme ofrecerles una taza de té ofrezco mientras hacía un gesto hacia la casa.

-Por su puesto, si no es de gran molestia-dice Ruby mientras pasaba al interior de la casa, luego de Diana. Pasamos casi toda la tarde hablando conociéndonos, descubrí que Diana era hija de una familia adinerada pero que renunció a esta para casarse con el amor de su vida y que actualmente tenía 3, el cual uno de ellos irá a mi clase esta primavera. Y que Ruby era una ama de casa asociada a su hija y presidenta de la junta del ayuntamiento junto a Diana. En cuanto ambas se marcharon, me preparo para la clase de mañana. Cené y yo marché a la cama, aunque dudaba que durmiera algo con lo que esperaba mañana. Pero finalmente, pude caer en los brazos de morfeo.

~~ <> <> <> <> ~~

A la mañana siguiente me levante con los primeros rayos de luz de la mañana, rápidamente me vestí para mi gran día y me monte sobre mi bicicleta de camino a la escuela. Por suerte sabía donde se ubicaba, pues pase junto a ella de camino a mi casa. Una vez que llegue a esta, aparqué la bicicleta a un lado del camino sin estorba y entre por una de las puertas. En el interior de esta se encuentra una habitación con un vestíbulo, los niños jugaban por el aula mientras que las niñas se dejan en sus asientos hablando sobre cualquier cosa. Me abrí paso entre ellos hacia el despacho del profesor, llamando su atención y haciendo que murmuraban entre ellos. Toque la puerta antes de entrar, dentro estaba la señorita Lacroix.

-Buenos días, señorita (L / N). ¿Cómo ha pasado la noche en su nuevo domicilio? - pregunta mientra revisaba unas hojas de estudio.

-Buenas días, ha sido acogedor. Gracias por preguntar-digo mientras miro el alrededor de la sala.

-Me alegro oírlo, déjame que te guíe a tu aula para que comiences ahora mismo- anuncia mientra se levanta y se dirige a la puerta. Yo la acompaño hasta mi clase, en el interior todos me esperaban para dar la clase en sus mesas.

-Bueno aquí está el aula, espero que sepas manejarte con estos traviesos- se despedía Lacroíx, dejándome sola con la clase. Camine hacia el frente del aula, los pequeños me miraban curiosos en sus asientos y susurrando entre ellos. Escribí mi nombre en la pizarra y me gire a mirarles.

-Buenos días a todos soy vuestra nueva maestra, la señorita (L / N) -

Espero no haberme arrepentido de venir ...

~~ <> <> <> <> ~~

Durante toda la mañana, la clase se basó en familiarizarme con los alumnos y con las materias en sí. Aún les costaba familiarizarse con algunas palabras y con las matemáticas básicas pero creo que me las podré apañar. Los niños salían sonrientes a casa, sus madres esperaban fuera de recogerlos mientras yo limpiaba un poco la clase. Un sonido de la puerta interrumpe mi labor y dirijo mi mirada hacia esta. Un hombre adulto de piel morena se encuentra en la puerta del aula con unas ropas un poco desgastadas, imagino que del campo.

-Perdona si la he interrumpido en algo, pero venía a darle la bienvenida al pueblo. Soy Elijah Hanford- diciendo mientras me ofrecía su mano en saludo, yo se la correspondencia sin problema ninguno.

-Encantada de conocerte, soja (S / N) (L / N) -

-Ya sé quién eres, todo el pueblo no para hablar de tí. Tienen muchas expectativas sobre tí, como el hecho de que eres guapa y creo que están en lo cierto-dados mientras deshace el saludo.

-Me siento halagada de cumplir las "expectativas" pero no estoy aquí para ser solo una cara bonita. Estoy aquí para enseñar - digo con una voz formal en tanto cojo mis cosas del escritorio.

-No dudo de eso, me gustaría enseñarle el pueblo. Si no es de gran molestia ...-. Mientras se quitaba la gorra de la cabeza y yo miraba con ojos suplicantes, este hombre era una caja de sorpresas.

-Esta tarde no tengo nada que hacer, me vendría bien que alguien de la zona me enseñara el pueblo- respondo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, pongámonos en marcha. Iremos en mi carro, si no le importa.-

-En absoluto-

Subimos al carro que había traído pero antes de que empezáramos a movernos acerca de Muriel junto a una niña corriendo nos hizo nosotros.

-¡Elijah! ¡(S / N)! - grita nuestros nombre.

-¿Qué pasa, Muriel? -Preguntó Elijah preocupado mientras esta recuperaba el aliento.

-Necesito que me lleves al pueblo, Doc me ha pedido que le recogiera algunas cosas- determinadas mientras ayudaba a subir a la niña pequeña en la parte de atrás del carro ya ella misma.

\- (S / N) deja me que te presente a mi hijastra, Delphine Lacrois. Delphine, saluda- nos presenta Muriel, Delphine me saluda pero se esconde tras su madre con vergüenza, que adorable.

-Entendido, entonces ¡vamos! -Dice Elijah poniendo en marcha el carro.

En cuanto llegamos en el pueblo, pude notar diversas tiendas y personas que se encuentran por ahí. Aunque no era muchos los edificios, no dejaban de ser muy llamativo estos.

-Bueno jóvenes, si me disculpan tenemos que hacer unos recados. Adiós, nos vemos, despreciar a Muriel mientras se alejaba con Delphine cogida de la mano.

\- Entonces, ¿qué te apetece ver? - pregunta Elijah ayudándome a bajar del carro, mientras que un movimiento se llevará a cabo el caballo en algún lugar. -No sé, sorprende me- digo sonriente hacia él y este me ofrece su brazo, lo que acepto gustosamente y me dirige hacia algún lado.

~~ <> <> < > <> ~~

La tarde había pasado muy rápido, habíamos recorrido casi todo el pueblo y Elijah me había ayudado a llevar a cabo algunos objetos para la casa. Al terminar la tarde, me dejo en mi casa sin antes despedirse.

-Ha sido agradable pasar la tarde con usted, Sr. Hanford- dije parando me en la entrada de mi casa.

\- Igualmente, (L / N) pero llama me Elijah- dice Elijah sonriéndome.

-De acuerdo, Elijah- digo a punto de marcharme pero Elijah me detiene.

Mañana tendremos una cena en nuestra casa, me gustaría que vinieras- dice este sujetando su gorra con sus manos nerviosas.- Asistirán amigos de la familia especialmente y teniendo en cuenta tu amistad con Muriel, no será un problema.-

Dudo por unos momentos, pero finalmente aceptó su oferta. Elijah, contento, se marcha sin antes acordar que el me recogería para la cena. Al entrar en casa, corro a mi habitación y sin desvestirme, me tiró sobre la cama. Hoy había sido un buen día -pensé mientras mis parpados se cerraban de cansancio.

* * *

¡Espero que os guste! Hace mucho que me vi la serie de _Anne with an e ,_ esta historia esta basada años después de la serie de Netflix. No cumple específicamente con los acontecimientos de los libros pero me basaré un poco para que la historia cobre algo de sentido.

Cualquier idea para la historia o duda es buen recibida y no os cortéis en avisar de las faltas de ortografía. 


End file.
